Queek Headtaker
Warlord Queek Headtaker, is the legendary and much-feared Lord of the City of Pillars, Great Warlord of Clan Mors, and the personal right-claw of Warlord Gnawdwell, the one and true ruler of Clan Mors. Queek has been groomed by Gnawdwell from the moment of his birth to be the ultimate warrior, provided with the best armour and weapons, protecting him from the other Lords of Decay, and also staging assassination attempts to keep him on his toes. Queek is an uncommonly bloodthirsty and egotistic warrior whose need to conqueror even the most impossible challenges has since earned him an infamy amongst the annals of Skaven history as the legendary Headtaker. Queek's temper is infamous amongst both his enemy and allies, having fought, defeated and survived almost every challenge that was thrown against him. Upon his trophy rack consists of the heads of all those that have challenged Queek in the past, such as the head of Krug Ironhand, Ikit Slash, Sleek Sharpwit and the hand of Baron Albrecht Kraus amongst other noteworthy challengers. Within his powerbase underneath the once majestic stronghold of Karak Eight Peaks, Queek had been fighting a never-ending war of attrition against the battle-hardened Dwarf armies of King Belegar and the Greenskin hordes of Warlord Skarsnik. A powerful warrior in his own right, Queek's deeds have since garnered him the respect of the Orcs, the fears of the Goblins and the eternal hatred of the Dwarfs. History Queek, like many Skaven before him, was born unto this world within the many Breeding Pits owned by the burly warriors of the much feared Clan Mors. Queek's litter was born large and black-furred, a sign that these Skavens shall grow up to be true killers within the violent and unstable society of their Clan. However, Queek was by-far the largest of his lot, and in time, he eventually devoured his own brothers even before he opened his eyes or fully grew out his own black fur. Seeing great potential within Queek, Warlord Gnawdwell personally took Queek under his wing and trained him extensively to be his new protegee. As such, Queek was given the finest luxury that can be afforded by a Skaven of such high status. He was given the best food, the greatest arms and armor, and was hand-reared by Gnawdwell personally to become the ultimate warrior. By his 4th year, Queek have since arisen swiftly through the ranks and earned himself a string of victories to his name. The majority of Queek's exploits have always been in the tunnels, lairs and caves beneath the surface of the World's Edge Mountain. The Warlord's fame grew exponentially as word of his deeds and conquest spread across the length of the Under-Empire. The Deeds of the Headtaker His first major exploit was his daring attacks against the Greenskin stronghold of Black Crag, where he personally slew Big Boss Morglum Blacktooth '''in combat. Morglum would later become Queek's first trophy amongst many others that is to follow. It is said that the severed Orc head whispered instructions on how to find an ancient weapon known as "Dwarf Gouger", a weapon forged during the time of the Goblin Wars many centuries ago. At the time, Queek was a still a mere Cheiftain, but it was widely believed that he led the attacks that claimed the Night Goblin lairs near the ruins of Black Crag for the glory of Clan Mors. Having first pick of the spoils, Queek took Dwarf Gouger as his now signature weapon. Queek would later lead another assault against '''Warlord Ikit Slash and the traitors of Fester Spike. Demonstrating a greater degree of his otherwise inept cunning, Queek was able to trick Warlord Ikit in thinning his battle-line just as Queek personally led the spearhead straight into the heart of Fester Spike. The head of Ikit Slash would later be placed upon another spike within Queek's trophy rack. Thanks to his many deeds and growing infamy, Queek would later be promoted by Lord Gnawdell, replacing the once also legendary Sleek Sharpwit as the new Skaven Warlord of the City of Pillars. For many years afterwards, Queek had fought a never-ending war of attrition against the armies of King Belegar and the Greenskin hordes of Warlord Skarsnik. Queek would later make another appearance upon the Skaven assault against the Dwarfs of Karak Angkul, where he was convinced by the deviously cunning Grey Seer Thanqoul to attack the Dwarf Hold while it is mostly undefended. Queek and his army attacked without any major opposition until he was blocked by a newly assembled army in the next upper deeps. Queek, not taking failure so lightly, forced Thanqoul to summon forth Verminlord Vecteek into this plane of existence to help him win this battle. The ritual ended in utter failure, as instead of summoning forth a Verminlord, Thanqoul summoned the Bloodthirster Skarband instead. Even for a warrior as fearless as Queek, the Warlord could not beat such a monster, let alone even face it, and instead called it quits and hastily left the battlefield. The Assault of Karak Azul Characteristics Queek's personality can be associated to that of a powder-keg; unpredictable and dangerous. Queek is unnaturally fearless and bloodthirsty for a Skaven with an over-flatted ego to match. Queek considers himself the greatest Warlord to have ever lived, as any self-respecting Skaven should. However, unlike many other Skaven Warlords before him, Queek has been known to back-up these boast as willingly as he is to boast them, as shown with the many heads that now decorate his trophy rack. Indeed, Queek has shown an unnatural interest in both finding and fighting the strongest enemy he can find. From massive Black Orcs to Dwarf Thanes and rival Skaven Warlords, Queek has fought and defeated each and every one of them. Alongside his infamy as a great warrior, Queek had also earned himself a reputation for madness. Queek has a disturbing affection for his collection of severed heads he keeps upon his trophy rack. He tenderly takes care of them just like a hen would tenderly take care of her clutch of eggs. Those that would dare to touch his prized possessions had their wrist cut off by Queek personally. At times, hes even been known to talk to these heads personally, asking them for advice on certain matters or in the aid of gathering information. Although Queek is a magnificent warrior, the Warlord hasn't been readily known for his cunning, if he has any at all. Queek is as thick as he is bloodthirsty, preferring for a frontal headlong assault rather then to use wiser and more efficient means of attacks. Even Gnawdwell himself has expressed his disappointment to Queek's rather inept intellect, often remarking him as a dangerous yet blunt instrument. Nevertheless, Queek's combat skill, coupled with his immense bravery and fearlessness in battle has since granted him many great victories. When Queek goes to battle, he is often accompanied by a retinue of crimson-armored Stormvermins known as the Red Guard, who is also led by second-in-command Ska Bloodtail, a Skaven that is larger then even Queek himself. Queek carries with him his signature weapon, Dwarf Gouger, an ancient mace-like weapon with a protruding serrated spike that was created during the dawn of the Goblin Wars. With this weapon, Queek has perfected a furious windmill style of attack, fighting simultaneously with Dwarf Gouger and a barbed sword - slashing, puncturing, and snapping at his enemies with unnatural speed. Alongside his weapons, Queek is outfitted with Warpshard Armor, a suit of armor that was infused with fragments of deadly Warpstone. Source *''Warhammer Armies: Skaven (7th Edition) -- pg. 72'' *''Headtaker (Novel) by David Guymer'' *''Rise of the Horned Rat (Novel) by Guy Haley'' Category:Skaven Category:Heroes Category:Skaven Military